


The never-empty bed

by evelynriesse (evelynriese)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynriese/pseuds/evelynriesse
Summary: Despite the idyllic nature of the new Earth they live on, Kanaya still has one big problem: Her useless guest hogging her and her matesprit's bed.





	The never-empty bed

The blanket swiftly rolled around Vriska as she squirmed away from the hand gripping her shoulder.  
"Leave me alone."  
Her assailant made herself known as she sat down next to her head and hushed her, her own voice a whisper.  
"I'm only here to make sure you don't wake Rose," Kanaya said. "Now why don't you tell me why I found you writhing in your sleep?"  
Vriska rolled away sharply from Kanaya's finger while she did her best to muffle her voice with the blanket wrapped around her. "Just a bad night."  
"Surely something is causing you to insist on never entering a bed without someone in it already even when that person is someone's matesprit. Both of us have noticed this pattern."  
"So what? It's not like you actually mind."  
"I mind it when you seize the totality of her share of the blanket." Her arms extended, rolling Vriska back on top of her back and freeing a considerable amount of the pile under her. "Put these back, now."  
As Vriska went to work fiddling to cover Rose again Kanaya took her time addressing her again until she could see her matesprit's body untensing, no longer dependent on curling up for warmth. Of course, if Vriska wasn't in the way, she would've taken care of it herself, but that sort of problem simply came with the territory.  
"That looks much better. Perhaps there's even still room for me under there."  
"Don't you have something better to do?"  
Kanaya was already slipping under the blanket, a simple no being given while her legs were already cozying up against Vriska's. Her legs tensed away in response before she found herself relaxing as she breathed out heavily, doing her best to restrain herself from clinging immediately. Anchoring her fingers into the mattress was the best she could do for now. Not that she stopped Kanaya from bringing her hand up to her cheek and caressing her.  
"Sneak into my bed, won't you? Fine." She shivered as very slowly, her fingers uncurled and one of her hands trailed towards one of Kanaya's. "Why do you even bother?"  
"It really isn't as complicated as you insinuate. Evidently someone just needs to be fussyfangs and I'm afraid I'm the only one who meets the fangs prerequisite."  
Vriska jerked her face towards Kanaya's. "Are you going to hold all the dumb shit I said to you as a teen over my head forever?" Her voice was getting alarmingly loud again.  
"Absolutely. Hush now."  
Taking advantage of Vriska letting her guard down, Kanaya's other arm crept behind her shoulderblades and swiftly set Vriska's head on her shoulder. She struggled for a moment, but soon her body was resting on Kanaya's with her face resting against Kanaya's neck. Despite muttering some taunt about how Kanaya wishes the roles were reversed Vriska was quickly working to clench one of Kanaya's thighs between her own before she was still again. A few minutes of stroking her back later, Kanaya's hand trailed down and then she was too.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Rose Lalonde groaned loudly as she woke up. The first thing she realized that she was colder than a mild spring night like this would warrant and she decided to quickly jump out of bed to look for some warmer clothes. When she looked back at the bed she saw a horrid, tangled mess of troll and blanket.  
  
She would have to have another go at persuading these two to finally get the three of them a bigger bed.


End file.
